1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precise analog calculation circuit which utilizes timers.
2. Description of the Art
A digital calculation circuit is normally highly accurate but is usually rather large in scale. A typical analog calculation circuit, on the other hand, performs rather imprecise calculations.
In a digital computer, a memory is used as a table for defining the relationship between an input and an output according to a mathematical calculation. This is merely one way to minimize the scale of the logical circuits required in order to perform a calculation. However, the memory itself is comprised of a large number of transistor gates and therefore, an immense amount of electrical power is wasted.